


all i want for christmas is a little nonconsensual fun

by protag



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Akiomi, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Partially Clothed Sex, Rope Bondage, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Arashi, Unsafe Sex, a more gentle noncon, does this count as yan arashi, flip flopping between acceptance and shame, some more warning in first note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protag/pseuds/protag
Summary: Akiomi could be stern but he was far from a cruel person, Arashi’s feelings were so genuine he must have been thinking about how to deny her kindly. Or at least how to give her a version of what she wanted within his own comfort. But Arashi had already made herself clear she intended to be selfish with him.
Relationships: Kunugi Akiomi/Narukami Arashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	all i want for christmas is a little nonconsensual fun

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer before getting into it i opted to use biologically correct terms aka arashi's dick, no language like girly dick to feminize more and not really much venture around what makes her feel like a real woman sorta stuff. wrote within my own comfort with trans content, know your own comfort before going into it and it that doesn't matter one way or the other go forward my dudes and enjoy the christmas treat. can you guys believe how long the akiara tag has been dead...
> 
> Anyway! Arashi noncons her teacher we stan abuse, age gaps and teachers being fucked by their students.

Arashi’s feelings for Akiomi were obvious and something she had never made an attempt to hide. Naturally no one would expect it to go anywhere, in response to her feelings Akiomi was pointed about putting distance between them. 

He wasn’t the type that could be outwardly cruel to Arashi even though he was doing his best to not encourage her. Arashi’s feelings were too strong though, his hesitancy to completely crush her hopes is what kept her from giving up thinking that someday it would work out. He was just being shy. If she could just graduate there would be nothing to stop them.

If it was a little delusional it wasn’t like anyone around her was in the position to point it out. Next to guys like Izumi and Ritsu her persistent crush was tame so she had no reason to reflect on her behaviour.

Arashi had never considered herself too aggressive since she was understanding about the age difference that kept her patient for the most part. Telling herself to be happy with any moment of his she could steal and it had been enough at least before the Ensemble Square system and becoming busier than ever.

There was no way she could hate being busy or regret putting in so much effort for her career but she was still a young girl and her heart craved for love. She would often think of him when they were apart, remembering the precious memories and praise that had given her the strength to come so far. She was certain Akiomi was what she needed to feel that lonely hole in her heart.

It was close to Christmas, the school term was about to end and everyone was in a rush due to Starfes. A lot had happened that year and it made Arashi not want to waste the last of the time she would have with Akiomi as a student.

He usually tried to avoid being directly involved with her passing off anything he could to other teachers but Arashi didn’t let him do it this time. She made a great case for it that as a former idol with a career looking much like her own there was no better teacher to advise her on her future plans. There was no reason for him to refuse so that was how Arashi got to stay behind with him after school all alone.

“I’m not opposed to advising you in any way I can but in all honesty I’m not sure what much I can tell you. It might be more valuable to talk with Sena-kun about his experiences at this point since he’s also a part of this new age of idols.” Akiomi said.

Arashi could only sigh dreamily, she was listening to what he was saying but couldn’t help taking a moment to appreciate just sitting there with him. Enjoying that they were all alone and that Akiomi was sitting across from her at the same desk.

She rested her cheek on the palm of her hand. “I guess but it’s not like I’m especially aiming to break out overseas like Izumi-chan wants. And now you’re affiliated with the Producer Association even if things are different from when you were an idol you can’t pretend to have nothing to teach me.” Arashi argued.

Akiomi nodded, “Alright. If you’re fine with me. What exactly is it worried about? Are you thinking you want to prioritize one line of work more than the other? Or do you want to try and work in further education? That would be putting a lot on your plate.”

He was so serious and dedicated then there was the whole fact he was concerned for her wellbeing. Arashi felt like everytime she got Akiomi all to herself she was just reminded again and again of how much she was in love with him. How he was everything she wanted.

“I’m not against keeping myself busy if it’s good work. I want to be beautiful and successful.” Arashi gave a non answer she wasn’t sure just how much of the bigger picture she had worked out she just wanted to keep working. To keep herself busy, to not be alone and to most importantly be loved.

Standing up a little dramatically Arashi suddenly said, “Kunugi-Sensei this classroom isn’t even slightly festive it’s so distracting! Where’s your Christmas spirit? I had some extra tinsel from playing around earlier please let me put it up?”

Akiomi didn’t look pleased with her derailing the conversation. Arashi felt embarrassed by herself as she noticed she certainly had felt a masochistic thrill by being almost glared at by him. 

Akiomi adjusted his glasses stiffly, “Narukami-Kun if you’re unsure about your future this is really the last place to start acting up. Uncertainty may be scary and the entertainment industry is harsh but you’re surrounded by support so you will never have to struggle on your own.” He assured her.

Arashi couldn’t fight her smile, moving to dig through her bag anyway. “I know. I might have been a lot more scared if Knights were a lot more like they’ve been in the past but I trust the people I’m with. I don’t have everything I want to do mapped out… But I think I’ll be okay.”

While there was a lot Arashi was unsure about in all honesty her career wasn’t one of those things. Her future wasn’t certain but it was ahead of her. She did recognize she could have at least come up with a fake problem so he wouldn’t be so suspicious.

Arashi got up with the tinsel in her hand, wandering over to Akiomi who still seemed a bit disapproving but was letting her be. 

“If that’s the case, did you waste my time asking for my advice?” Akiomi asked, he was really so clever. Was there anything he couldn’t do?

“I’ll be graduating soon enough so is it really wrong of me to be a little selfish? Even if it’s just the one time I want to make a special memory with you before I have to go. You’re the reason I even started to walk this path.” Arashi told him honestly, Akiomi surprisingly contemplative. 

Akiomi could be stern but he was far from a cruel person, Arashi’s feelings were so genuine he must have been thinking about how to deny her kindly. Or at least how to give her a version of what she wanted within his own comfort. But Arashi had already made herself clear she intended to be selfish with him.

Akiomi seemed to have thought nothing of it aside from light disapproval as Arashi wrapped the tinsel around her teacher. It wasn’t until he noticed she was thoroughly wrapping him that he moved to try and brush it off but Arashi tightened it still.

Akiomi felt his discomfort skyrocket as he noticed how heavy the tinsel was. There was no way it was normal tinsel.

As if reading his mind Arashi explained quickly, wearing a charming smile. “There’s rope underneath. I’m not so bold as to just pull it out… I was a little surprised with just how little you’d reacted. Do you really see me as nothing but a student?”

His mouth was in a firm line, not the slightest bit amused. “Of course. Get this rope off me now, I’m not in the mood for such a game. You’re my junior and I’ve never wanted to discourage you too harshly but that doesn’t mean you can do as you please.” Akiomi tried to tell her but there was no doubt in Arashi’s mind she knew what she had to do.

Arashi knew there was no point trying to argue with him since Akiomi was serious about wanting to follow the rules. Instead she caught him unprepared and leaned in to steal a kiss from his lips.

It was far from the fireworks she’d always hoped for. Akiomi was tense and his eyes shocked almost to the point of looking betrayed. Arashi consoled herself with the reminder he was likely just put off by her methods but they’d enjoy themselves together soon.

He was making an obvious effort to not kiss back but it still had distracted her teacher enough. Arashi was able to make sure the knots she was tying were secure and Akiomi wouldn’t be going anywhere without help.

Arashi let their lips part, hers falling into a pout as Akiomi’s own were trembling. She chalked it up to nerves despite knowing better, she didn’t want this perfect moment to be ruined by reality.

“Narukami-Kun. This is your only chance to undo this foolishness. Untie me and leave immediately.” Akiomi warned her and Arashi almost laughed at the way he didn’t even try to promise there would be no repercussions for her behaviour. He was too honest for that kind of thing.

Arashi pulled Akiomi’s chair back a bit. She didn’t particularly like how strong she was but she could appreciate it if it would let her move around the older man all she liked. Arashi settled herself on Akiomi’s lap and felt her cheeks burn pink. 

His body was so warm, her hands immediately moved to slide under his shirt as much as they could. How she had tied him meant Arashi really wouldn’t be able to expose all his body but maybe another time. Arashi didn’t want it to be the one and only time they were together, she wanted it to be the turning point of their relationship. She’d make Akiomi look at her as something more than a student and make him feel so good that he wouldn’t want to be with anyone but her.

Arashi gave him a patient smile, “Kunugi-Sensei we both knew the moment I kissed you there was no going back. It’s fine, just leave yourself to me. This isn’t exactly how I dreamed things would go… But I’m going to have to be the one who makes the first move aren’t I?”

Akiomi looked like he was about to argue again and Arashi didn’t really want to hear it. They wouldn’t see eye to eye at least not yet so words were pointless. She cut him off, forcing their lips together again and abusing the fact he was trying to speak to force her way into his mouth.

The taste made her stomach flip. The irresistible warmth of his mouth, just knowing that she was invading a part of Akiomi that few would have been. Arashi shyly moaned into him when feeling his tongue push against her invading one. She easily guessed he wasn’t really trying to reciprocate and just wanted to push her out but the feeling of their wet appendages rubbing together only encouraged her.

Arashi moved a hand up to feel into his hair, messing it up. Akiomi’s eyes squeezed shut rebelliously when she tried to meet his gaze. It wasn’t romantic but that was fine, the night was more meant to be about uncontrollable passion. She couldn’t control herself. 

Sliding off Akiomi’s lap Arashi didn’t waste any time in unbuckling the man’s belt to strip him. Akiomi snapped out of his quiet rage immediately letting out a short startled yell. His body squirmed and his legs shifted trying to kick out in protest but he never aimed for Arashi to kick her properly. It did take a little work but she was able to relieve him of both layers and get an eyeful of his placid member.

Arashi giggled slightly as she positioned herself on her knees before her teacher. She let a hand run over his waist before her fingers dipped lower. “You’re so clean Kunugi-Sensei. Of course even when you’re not in the limelight you’re taking care of your appearance... You’re so diligent. I really do respect you with all of my heart.”

“What a disgusting way to show your respect.” Akiomi spat at her, his breathing was heavier now. He looked like he was entirely on edge but Arashi didn’t let it discourage her.

Sighing a little sadly Arashi helped herself to hold Akiomi’s cock. She kept it in a light hold while she leaned in to kiss the tip, a smile cracking again at the way he tensed again immediately. Even if he was acting like he hated her he was definitely anticipating her every move that had to be a sign of his wanting her touch.

Arashi let a short puff of hot breath hit the member, she wanted to take her time to devour him. Having Akiomi’s sensitive parts presented to her and her alone was whittling away what little restraint and reason she had. 

She looked up at her teacher again with flushed cheeks, “If you really hated it your legs are free, you could kick me away. But you won’t. Kunugi-Sensei I know you’re too kind. You care too much about your students' futures and as an idol and model my body can’t get hurt.” Arashi called him out on his lack of a struggle.

She believed there was more to it of course. That Akiomi morally felt he had to object but wanted her just as much. He couldn’t allow himself to be the one to break the rules first so she’d break them all.

“That’s not…” Akiomi said with gritted teeth, seemingly struggling with her saying it so flatly. His legs were shaking as if weighing up what he could do.

Honestly the thing Arashi was most cautious of was that the door hadn’t been locked after them but she was willing to take the gamble. If it wasn’t now she felt like she’d never get to claim Akiomi as her own.

Done with talking Arashi let out a shaky breath before properly taking in Akiomi’s head. Her mouth immediately started to water from the taste, just knowing that she was filling herself with Akiomi. That it was real that they were together, she felt embarrassingly sloppy as she started to suck on his skin and let her tongue run over him like she was starved. 

Arashi moaned indulgently and without thought as she could feel every twitch and movement Akiomi made. Even if he wanted to act like he didn’t want it, his body was honest growing in size and starting to harden in her mouth. It encouraged fueling her with the fire to move until she could earn some of that same honesty from his lips.

Glancing up Arashi saw his lips were shaky at best. Akiomi was usually so good at keeping his face stoic the way he was so easily being unraveled made her shine with pride.

Pulling Akiomi out of her mouth Arashi panted against him. Once her breath was caught she moved her head down his cock and almost like switching places she had a hand move up. Using her own spit she easily massaged careful fingers into the head not giving him a moment of rest.

“Sensei… You taste so good. Sensei I’ll really never be able to have anyone else after this.” Arashi gushed. Shameless flattery certainly wasn’t past her but every enthused word was her honest feelings now.

Arashi let out a high moan as she altered between licking and sucking the base and length of Akiomi’s cock. When she wasn’t filling her mouth with the older man she was singing his praises with almost mindless obsession. 

Slurping along his length Arashi whined. “Sensei you’re getting so big. You feel good don’t you? Ah~ I love your cock. You fit so nicely into my mouth weren’t we meant to be together?: She asked feverishly.

Akiomi wasn’t answering her with words but furiously shook his head at every question. Arashi easily forgave him assuming he was too overcome with pleasure to properly respond.

Arashi worked her way back up the throbbing dick, proud of herself to now be able to witness her teacher at his full length. She was bigger but she wasn’t going to complain, it was Akiomi’s which was what made it the best.

Breathing getting more rapid Arashi gradually switched to having her fingers moving back down the length again to take Akiomi into her mouth. As much as she would have loved to deepthroat him she was conscious of it affecting her voice when she would be needed for singing. 

Arashi was still more than happy to take him back into her mouth, taking in as much of him as she could and bobbing back up and down his length. She was absently aware of the way his legs were moving against her sides and squeezing into her. Arashi decided to take it as encouragement rather than thinking it could be his weak attempt to hope she could tell he still wanted to resist and push her away. 

Her fist was steadily thrusting up and down his dick and aside from the occasional loss of contact to sing more of his praises Arashi was giving him relentless pleasure.

Akiomi had been doing his best to stay quiet, keeping his reactions to just uneasy breathing and small noises he mostly muffled by biting down on his own lip.

Arashi had been willing to be satisfied with just those small noises and the enticing visual but nothing sent shivers down her spine the same way that hearing him speak again did. “Narukami-Kun, enough. Before I…” He was so flustered but tried so hard to sound commanding. 

Rather than being discouraged it just persuaded her to speed her hand up and suck down on his head more focused than ever. The salty taste of precum over her lips had been edging her along with anticipation but couldn't compare to the real thing.

She felt like she should be ashamed of the noise she made as she felt Akiomi thrust forward pure instinct pushing him on but it was the most mutual the entire encounter had felt. And with the way she had just been acting so cock hungry she knew she was a bit beyond being a perfectly respectable young lady.

Arashi groaned as she stayed in place while Akiomi’s release shot into her mouth. As much as she’d wanted to swallow it all down she still found some dribbling down her open mouth. Akiomi seemed like he had something to say but was sated just enough from the orgasm to keep him quiet while she held out her hands to catch overflow and made sure she got every last drop.

Sighing and letting his head fall back Akiomi closed his eyes. While it was to not have to look at her Arashi wouldn’t let herself think about that brushing it off instead with the excuse that he was just overwhelmed.

A little bit shaky Arashi stood up and unzipped her own pants, pulling out her almost fully erect cock. Getting to actually be with Akiomi was better than any fantasy so it was no wonder she was worked up so quickly. She slowly rubbed a hand over herself letting out a soft content noise when Akiomi finally looked to see what she was doing. He looked away again just as quickly.

Arashi could only smile at him acting shy about seeing hers after when she had just had his in her mouth. “You’re really too cute.” She praised despite knowing a man of his age probably wouldn’t like being called that way.

Akiomi grumbled but didn’t seem to care to fully form whatever he’d been saying. Arashi unhandled herself as she saw Akiomi maneuver himself to a standing position. He might not have had his arms but from just a normal chair he was still able to pull himself up.

His eyes were slightly wet like he’d had to hold back tears which startled Arashi a little. She hadn’t even noticed but of course rather than anything like guilt she felt disappointed in herself for not drinking in Akiomi’s reactions better.

Akiomi straightened his back like trying to present himself as composed despite the fact he was half naked and defenceless. “You’ve had your fun now Narukami-kun. Untie me and leave, you’ve done enough.” He said, trying to be scolding.

A teacher’s authority was a pretty fragile thing. To someone already on their way out of schooling like Arashi there was no reason to find anything he could say threatening. And it also didn’t help for Akiomi that Arashi just found his serious side sexy too.

Arashi giggled rather than backing off; she stepped in, her arms resting either side of Akiomi’s neck and forcing the older man in close. “Still keeping up the act? It’s okay, I’ll be honest enough for the both of us. I can’t stop thinking about you…”

Akiomi stiffened, when he tried to back off and possibly put distance between them, Arashi moved faster. She grabbed his body using her strength to push him and make him stumble back and down onto the desk.

“I really don’t want to be rough with you… My dreams were much sweeter and romantic I promise. But since you’re still here this must be a little more like what you want, right?” Arashi asked, making Akiomi flush at her assumption.

His embarrassment was quickly replaced with a fresh rage, “I have no fantasies of you. I don’t…” Akiomi tried to argue that he didn’t like rough treatment but that wouldn’t be honest. Though that part wasn’t what kept him from arguing back rather she thought it was a pointless part to talk about with her.

Shaking his head Akiomi moved past it. “You’re better than this. You’re not a criminal, if you keep doing what you’re doing that will change.” He tried to argue like that. If Arashi wasn’t thinking that far ahead that sort of thing could snap her out of it, his logic seemed to be like that but it was her turn to shake her head disapprovingly.

“Don’t use such mean words… I’m using a little more force than I’d like to but I’m still delicate at heart.” Arashi insisted. Akiomi didn’t know whether to laugh or to curse at her in hysterics but before he could do either he heard the cap of a lid popping off.

Akiomi’s eyes widened as he had to watch the unmistakable sight of her generously coating her fingers in lube.

“Don’t you dare!” Akiomi tried to yell at her but once again he couldn’t bring himself to truly fight against and harm a student. 

Akiomi basically did nothing as Arashi moved in and pulled at his leg to give herself more access while she slipped a finger into him slowly.

Arashi smiled as Akiomi looked at her in panic. If the reality of the situation hadn’t truly struck him before it seemed to be overwhelming him now. She hummed happily like she wasn’t doing something so unforgivable while wiggling her finger into him and using it to carefully feel around his walls.

She stared at him curiously, watching the way his body writhed and his teeth grit. Her finger was getting sucked in with limited resistance, even if his saying no the response between his legs was quite different.

Akiomi let out a choked moan when without warning she let in a second finger. The second wasn’t quite as welcome so she took more time, fingers moving in and out when she wasn’t carefully and slowly stretching out his walls.

“Kunugi-Sensei…” Arashi cooed in awe. “You play with yourself back here don’t you? Now you can think of me… Remember me doing it… And I’d always be happy to give you the real thing.” She gushed.

Akiomi groaned, really not pleased with her once again speculating about his sexual preferences and masterbation habits. Unfortunately she was right though, that sometimes the only way to unwind was to make a mess of himself. He kept his activities just to toys they would never be the same as the real thing. It still was enough to have made his body more or less expectant when it came to the promise of being filled.

While Arashi had always wanted to be swept off her feet and to be the one pinned under Akiomi she was happy to give a bit too. When it wasn’t so difficult for Akiomi to acknowledge his feelings their relationship would have all the room it needed to grow.

Arashi didn’t want to be in a rush, there was something addictive to watching Akiomi forcibly unwind under her careful fingers. The way his eyes were getting unfocused and that her hand was able to make his body meld to her touch and accept her. The sounds he made when she found just the right spot, slowly stroking over it before she slid a third finger into him.

Akiomi’s fists were clenched, his legs at some point had ended up on the desk rather than dangling off it though one was pretty much clinging to her side. It felt like a request to be closer to him and Arashi wanted nothing more than to give it to him. 

“Patience.” Arashi whispered to him, watching the way Akiomi could only sob hopeless. There was none of his prideful walls up and keeping them apart anymore. She was sure she had gotten her way through to his honest feelings now.

With her clean hand Arashi indulgently reached up to take Akiomi’s glasses off his face. She didn’t care as much as Izumi obsessed over them with Makoto, she loved Akiomi no matter what he looked like but she couldn’t deny it felt a bit more intimate to see him bare. 

Akiomi had flinched as she took them for the first time giving her a pang of guilt for startling him but she still did as she pleased. 

“Sensei you’re getting excited again… I’m glad. I was worried you weren’t going to be relaxed enough. I really want you to enjoy it as much as I am.” Arashi told him.

As if he hadn’t even noticed it Akiomi looked down to see the way his cock was springing back to life despite not being touched. If he was more sensitive or at least had a better resilience it might have been even harder than it was but even that much reaction was enough to leave the older man ashamed of himself.

Akiomi looked away again, closing his eyes too as yet another refusal to acknowledge the state he was in. The stinging shame was starting to overwhelm all hsi other feelings. Arashi had been right after all, he pretty much refused to fight back. Even if he had tried to consider such a thing as kindness on his part not hurting a student when it was at his own expense this badly he was pretty much asking to be taken advantage of. 

That thought of “I deserve it.” Blaring louder in his mind than anything else.

Arashi frowned a little at seemingly losing his attention yet again but didn’t let it discourage her too much. She gently kissed and sucked at his exposed thighs greedily leaving some marks. She didn’t feel the need to be too possessive but it was nice to leave a little something to say she had been there.

Sliding her fingers out Akiomi’s breathing stopped almost immediately. Even if he’d been ready to accept his fate, new panic understandably rose up knowing what was coming next.

“N-No!” Akiomi tried to roar at her only to feel disgusted with himself in how his voice faltered.

Arashi smiled at him embarrassed, “Kunugi-Sensei I know you liked my fingers but you’ll like this even more.” She told him. Whether or not she misinterpreted his words on purpose he was pissed off. If his arms weren’t still awkwardly keeping his arms down and useless he might have broken his resolve around not hurting a student.

She wasted no time in coating her dick in lube, having a finger rub at Akiomi’s sensitive hole before she was trying to push inside of it. Akiomi’s back arched almost immediately, feeling the breath knocked out of him from the fresh stretch of her intrusions. Fingers really could only prepare you so much and Arashi had been quite attentive. 

Arashi’s breathing was more shaky now giving away impatience. She’d been mostly patient and cheerful the whole time but of course it had been making her nervous with Akiomi acting so unwilling. She knew a chase was important in love but wanted him to give her at least a little more. 

Arashi wasn’t going to be discouraged though, not after coming so far. Her own soft moans were getting a little louder and rapid the more she entered Akiomi and the more she felt him squeezing around her.

They were really connecting and being one. Arashi couldn’t imagine being with anyone else, it had been only Akiomi who filled her mind for so long and now it was finally more than just a dream to be with him.

“Does it hurt?” Arashi asked, wanting Akiomi to be enjoying himself just as much. Her eyes couldn’t stop travelling up and down his body, the rapid rise and fall of his chest and the pale skin she was able to expose.

Ideally she would have stripped him entirely but then she probably would have felt all the mean about keeping on all her layers. As much as she was ready to be with Akiomi she still had some reservations about her own body and would feel better about it when he was ready to affirm her and be loving in return.

Akiomi was shaking his head on reflex from having been refuting just about all she said but it was still the answer she’d been looking for. Arashi smiled feeling like a weight was off her chest as she finally pushed in all the way.

Bottoming out in Akiomi felt far more rewarding than it should have but it made the older man sit up and moan with such a heavy voice. Arashi leaned in, helping move Akiomi a bit so she could kiss him. In part because she wanted to taste him more but also to make sure he wouldn’t get too loud. It would definitely be a lot of trouble to get caught after all.

Akiomi squirmed a bit but ultimately couldn’t fight. Arashi’s eyes sparkled with too much joy to express when she felt him weakly kissing back. She’d already taken so much so there wasn’t much point to him remaining stubborn. 

Calling idols whores for entertainment feels like the kind of phrase Jin just might have used once. Akiomi wasn’t sure if they’d ever really had such a conversation but he felt that was an apt way for describing how he ended up the way he was right now. His instincts told him to just allow himself to be used and to be at least worth a little something to become fun to use.

Taking it as a sign he was comfortable, Arashi slowly started rocking her hips. The response was pretty immediate, Akiomi was moaning into her mouth and his body squirming from under her. None of the reactions seemed pained which was all she needed.

Not giving her teacher any warning Arashi transitioned pretty quickly into a fast pace revelling in the way Akiomi’s eyes widened and he became pliant under her. His moans were far more beautiful than they had any right to be. On the long list of things she loved about him his voice was definitely a point to not forget. It was a voice only she was getting to hear from him. 

“Sensei… Kunugi-Sensei…” Arashi called for him when their lips disconnected. There was a bit more spit than she’d like having trailed between their lips but she was getting too excited to mind such little details anymore.

Akiomi groaned but clearly didn’t even try to form a proper verbal response but he was still responding all the same.

Arashi was kissing into his face, she didn’t mind being the over affectionate one between them. Arashi didn’t like being rough so she held back from biting into his exposed neck when she let her head fall down a bit. His collar still mostly hid his upper body form view but she still did her best to sneak kisses down it. She wanted to taste every part of him but she could wait for the next time.

The teacher’s legs had properly wrapped around Arash’s waist once she got moving. Giving him something to do and keeping her from moving too far as she fucked him into the desk. If she was a harsher lover it might have been an especially careless place to have sex but she was mindful of him the entire time.

Every thrust she made was careful and pointed, so often fucking right into her prostrate since she hadn’t taken long to find it again and get Akiomi crying. Her kisses were full of nothing but affection and you could pretty much see hearts in Arashi’s eyes every time she gazed down at Akiomi. Aside from the restraints she wasn’t putting any unnecessary strain on his body. He was being treated with so much love it only made it all the worse as Akiomi tried to remind himself it wasn’t consensual and it would never be okay.

Arashi’s pants of “Kunugi-Sensei… Kunugi-Sensei…” Boldly started changing to cries of “Akiomi-Senpai.” At some point. As her senior she’d never addressed him so familairly but it wasn’t a surprise she wanted to cling to something like that. Arashi was forcing all her desires to happen now she couldn’t be stopped.

Akiomi felt himself losing touch with himself as Arashi reached for his neglected and now leaking cock. He didn’t know whether it was a small victory that he wasn’t managing to cum untouched despite everything else. He was still close so it probably wasn’t really something he could end up satisfied over. 

“Akiomi-Senpai I’m close too.” Arashi said, Akiomi’s dazed eyes only now really thinking about the sheen of sweat on her and the way her thrusts had started to become less focused and consistent. The fact that someone younger than him was able to keep their composure than him during sex was just another thing for him to feel frustrated over.

Akiomi didn’t bother responding, just tried to be conscious of the feel of his hips fucking himself back into Arashi trying to get it over with sooner. Arashi gave him a truly lovesick smile taking it as agreement that he wanted the same.

Neither was thinking of it anymore but there was no way they couldn’t have been overheard, their desperate voices ringing together and filling the room with each and every thrust. Arashi’s hand wasn’t doing much but adding a warmth and pressure to his cock the closer she got to her own release apparently struggling to focus on much.

It was still enough for Akiomi having already spilled once and being overwhelmed since leaving him more than ready to spill again. He was barely even aware of it as his vision blacked out, his hips jerking out of time with Arashi and he spilled over her hand.

Akiomi didn’t immediately recognize the voice as hers but it was definitely Arashi’s cries following his own. It took for him starting to come down from his high to recognize the feeling of cum dripping from his ass. To Arashi’s credit he also felt a considerable amount of it on him meaning she at least tried to pull out in time even if she didn’t entirely manage it.

Arashi didn’t get off from him right away. It was certainly uncomfortable for the restrained Akiomi but he didn’t waste his breath voicing it as Arashi rested her head on his chest with her eyes closed.

Arashi let out a dreamy sigh, “I’ll make sure to clean you up properly Sensei.” She promised.

Akiomi didn’t bother to answer her outside of a nod she wasn’t watching for. As if remembering how he’d been laying he removed his legs from around Arashi wincing at the feeling of spreading them out and noticing how empty he felt now his ass was free. It was disgusting of him, the last reaction he should have had.

“You should leave first. I had work to do after our meeting.” Akiomi said wincing at the sound of his own voice from having raised it so much. He felt too lost to think about anything else, to worry if they’d been caught or consider what if anything he was meant to do after something like that. It was easier to acknowledge it as little as possible.

Arashi had a small pout of disappointment but for the first time that day nodded obediently to him. She grabbed a nearby tissue to wipe up her hand before she was tucking herself away neatly. Only then did she finally untie him as if having forgotten she did it in the first place.

Akiomi let out a breath, slowly moving his arms a bit that had started to feel quite numb and painful. He was going to take a bit to get the proper feeling back in them but more than anything he was glad to have the freedom to move back. 

Arashi helped him sit up, his back definitely hadn’t appreciated being fucked into a desk but there was no point saying anything about it. With a sheepish smile Arashi also slipped his glasses back on his face making him blink disoriented for a moment with his focus coming back.

Not wanting to look at her he ended up looking at the tinsel covered rope. It felt stupidly obvious now he was looking at it properly.

Noticing his staring Arashi only leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek and told him, “Merry Christmas. You were the only present I really, really wanted this year Sensei. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> ended up posting this at just about 5am for me so go easy on me if there's mistakes i don't have a beta for most fics anyway lmao
> 
> just wanted to fill a dead tag as a christmas treat ww to support my writing the best thing you can do is to head over to my nsfw twitter @madayuzu on there you can also see my twitter exclusive content and details on how to get me to write for you. i'm also starting to do stuff like polls to determine some horny ideas that get made into full fics.. i hope to put even more 'gross crap' in the tags next year!!


End file.
